Back In Time
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Its the final battle, Ginny tells Harry she wants to go back to the year when she meet Tom Riddle so they could fight him together. After they defeat him The Time Turner messes up and takes them back to all the times Harry fought Voldemort after he was only a baby.


Chapter 1

On top of Astronomy Tower where Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. The battle was going on and Voldemort had threatened all of his friends lives if he didn't come to him. " Harry, i was thinking since Voldemort can be destroyed by the power of love i wanted to go back in time to when you rescued me from Tom." My fingers made circles over his palms as we watched the war.

" But Tom is defeated, why go back ?" Harry held my hand tight as he saw friends of ours die at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. " Because when this is all over he may come back, even if you did destroy him in the diary he's always in my dreams telling me he will rise again."

Harry watched me take something out of my pocket and i put it around my neck. " The Time Turner." Harry whispered.

" Lucius ! I hear someone !" I heard Alecto Carrow tell the older Malfoy. My eyes widened in fear as i turned it back to 1992.

I opened my eyes and found myself hiding behind one of the snake statues at the end of the chamber. My eyes wandered around for Harry who was hiding behind the statue across from me.

I looked out and saw Riddle confronting younger Harry who was placing his hand on mine. A brief smile crossed my lips as i looked at Harry who was starting to move from the statue. " Harry what are you doing ?" He reached me and stood in front of me. " I can speak through his mind, i can tell him what to do." He looked out to the younger Harry as he spoke through his mind.

Kiss her. Just kiss her. You'll regret it if you don't. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Ginny who was slowly dying. He placed a hand on her cheek. It was cold like an ice cube. He looked back at Tom who was confused but waiting for him to do something.

He bent over the limp form of Ginny. It was all the strength he could have since the venom was already killing him in a matter of minutes. He could hear Toms footsteps moving to the side of him to see what he was doing.

He blushed at the mere thought of kissing the fiery red head beneath him. He lowered his head to hers. " What are you doing ?" He heard Tom ask in a rude curious tone. But he chose to ignore it since he wanted to spend his last moments with the girl of his dreams.

Slowly but carefully he place his lips on hers. She tasted like strawberries, honey and ice cream. Her soft lips were cold but still welcoming. He let go and felt a spark as his face was burning red.

He didn't know what to say. He was so speechless. he wouldn't dare look at Tom who was smirking at the sudden affection shown.

Harry watched as Ginny didn't wake up and tears formed his eyes. " No Ginny !" Tom pulled him up by his hair and confronted him. " Did you really think you could defeat me by giving her a kiss." His laugh was cold and heartless.

" Now it is time for you to die next to the one you love, a slow and painful death." Tom spit out the word Love as if it was vermin.

Harry watched as Riddle was confronting his younger self. " Now." He whispered to me and grabbed my hand. We walked side by side moving closer to Riddle and younger Harry.

" Not this time Riddle !" I yelled the loudest I could which made them both turn their heads toward us. " Who are you ?" Younger Harry asked as eyes widened. He looked from me to Harry. " Wait a minute you are me and you-" he pointed at me. " Are Ginny." I smiled and nodded.

" Are you guys ?" Young Harry asked while blushing. Harry squeezed my hand and i looked into his eyes. " We are." We both said too lost in each others eyes.

" Did this happen because of me kissing Ginny?" Harry and I stopped making eye contact and looked towards the twelve year old boy.

" No, it's hard to explain." Harry replied back scratching the back of his head. " It's not hard to explain he just doesn't want to say what happened but i had to hear from Hermione not by my dear boyfriend."

Harry winced a little from my angry tone. " Sorry Gin." He crossed his arms and I look back at younger Harry who was fascinated at our relationship.

But Harry was too busy focused on Tom who too was observing us. " Looks like you like your younger selves will die as lovers. Now who is willing to go first Ginevra ? Or Saint Potter ?" He sneered as he stared me up and down.

He slyly walked towards me and ran a hand down my arm. " You have gotten so beautiful Ginevra." My name rolled off his tongue as he tried to seduce me into facing Harry by his side. " Get away from me Tom or else you'll regret it."

" Still the same feisty self i see. Perhaps you haven't changed at all since our last encounter." He motioned to the small eleven year old body lying limp on the ground. " Or maybe you have." He looked at my curves which made me want to vomit.

" I'm warning you Tom get away from me ! " He placed both hands on my cheeks leaning into me, right in front of Harry. I took out my wand and shouted the Bat Bogey Hex.

Tom fell back screaming and covering his nose. I picked the Sword of Gryffindor off the ground and plunged at Tom right in the heart.

He disappeared just like that. Making the Chamber more quiet than ever. " It's over, the haunting of Tom Riddle is finally over." A huge smile crossed my face and i gave Harry a bear hug and pulled away from him.

" It's not over yet we still have Voldemort to defeat." Harry placed his hands on my shoulders. " Its time to go." I put my finger on the Timer Turner and started turning it.

" Will we ever see you again ?" Young Harry asked us he held young Ginnys hand in comfort. " Someday." Harry and i grin at them and disappear.

I open my eyes and look up to see a big tombstone in front of me. " No !" I heard Harry whisper next to me. " We can't be here !" " Where are we Harry ?" I whispered.

I looked up and saw a fourteen year old version of Harry held against his will to the tombstone we were hiding behind.


End file.
